Good bye
by BabyDawnxoxo
Summary: Can 4 best friends save everything? Does Pansy still have a crush on draco. WELL DRARRY SHALL NOT BE OVERTHROWN BY PANSY
1. Authors note

**_Hello guys! So im doing a contest! I will put all ur stories on my favourite list and give you a shoutout in all my stories! Ends 20th August.The rules are simple.1.Message me. 2.Review. 3.read one of my remadora stories. And review it. 4.Thats it xx see its so simple Love Sapphire_**


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood in front of the Hogwarts Express, each carrying their baggage. Crookshanks hissed and yowled fiercely from inside his wicker basket. Mrs. Weasley fussed over them, clucking like a mother hen.

"You be good now," she said to all of them as the conductor blew his whistle, signaling the last chance for passengers to board. "Hurry up then, you don't want to be late." They said their goodbyes and got onto the train, walking until they found an empty compartment.

"I'll see you later," said Ginny. "I've promised to meet Dean."

"Oh," said Harry, trying to hide the note of disappointment in his voice. "Well, see you later." He gave her a weak smile and stared after her until she disappeared into another compartment.

"Ouch!" Harry swore as something hit him hard in the back of his head. He whirled around.

"Sorry, Harry," said Ron, trying to shove his trunk back onto the rack. "Could you give me a hand with this thing?"

"Um, Harry," said Hermione from behind him, as he and Ron hoisted the heavy trunk onto the rack. "Ron and I are supposed to patrol the corridors...but not for long," she added hastily.

"Right," said Harry. "Prefects. Well, you go on then. I'll just, er, wait here."

"See you, mate." Harry remained silent. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and exited the compartment. Alone, Harry sat down in one of the seats. He had never quite forgiven Dumbledore for not making him a prefect. But he supposed that Fred and George were right; he'd caused too much trouble... His thoughts drifted to Malfoy. What did he want Borgin to fix for him? Had Malfoy become a full-fledged Death Eater? Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were with the other prefects.

"Do you think Harry's alright?" said Hermione worriedly.

"He'll be fine," Ron assured her. They hurried back to the compartment when they were dismissed from prefect duty.

"Harry?" called Hermione tentatively when she saw him with his head in his hands. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, you're back," he said, looking up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"I'm starving," said Ron, pulling out his moneybag. "Let's go find the lunch trolley, shall we?" Harry eagerly agreed and followed Ron out of the compartment. Hermione said she wasn't hungry and pulled out her Arithmancy textbook and began to read.

Draco Malfoy saw Harry and Ron leaving their compartment. He left Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise in the compoartment with the excuse that he had to use the toilet. She was alone now, and he had to make his move.

Nobody on the train knew it, but Malfoy (like Harry suspected) had been inducted into Voldemort's circle of Death Eaters. And the Dark Lord had given him a task, a very difficult task that Draco knew he had little chance of accomplishing. He would be killed if he didn't do it, so he might as well try, on the odd chance that he would succeed. He knew that the Dark Lord didn't expect him to be successful, but he would do anything to stay alive a little longer. Anything for her. Draco had had a crush on Hermione Granger ever since the Yule Ball in their fourth year. He'd been waiting for the perfect moment to tell her, but it had never presented itself. But no, he must do it, for time was running out. He thought about all the times he'd called her Mudblood, the time he'd jinxed her, the Rita Skeeter interviews... he was determined to make it up to her, somehow.

He peered into the compartment and saw that she was absorbed in a textbook. Quietly, he slid the door open.

"That was fast," she commented, without looking up, thinking that Harry and Ron had returned. When he didn't respond, she looked up to see who was at the door. Seeing him standing there, she immediately pulled out her wand. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she said, glaring at him.

"I-I just--" he stammered, tongue-tied. He stared down at his feet, feeling shy and vulnerable.

"Well?" she demanded. "What do you want?"

"I--never mind," he said, losing his courage completely. He turned and left the compartment just as Harry and Ron came back, their arms full of sweets.

"Oi! Malfoy!" Ron threw down some Chocolate Frogs and pulled out his wand. Harry had his wand out too. "What were you doing in our compartment?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he glanced at Hermione and hurried back to his own compartment.

"What did he do to you?" asked Harry. "What did he want?"

"I'm not really sure," said Hermione, sounding confused. "He kind of just stood there. He was trying to say something, but he kept stuttering and in the end he said 'Never mind' and left. I don't understand it."

"Well, if he calls you a you-know-what one more time..." said Ron, threateningly, while unwrapping a Pumpkin Pasty.

Malfoy gratefully slid back into his own compartment and sat down.

"What was the hold up?" asked Blaise.

"Met Potter, Weasel King, and the Mudblood on the way," he said, smirking to make it more convincing. Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"Did you jinx them, Draco?" purred Pansy, stroking his white-blond hair.

"No." he shook his head. "Er...lunch trolley." Pansy looked satisfied with his explanation.

"Well, you'll get them next time, won't you, Drakie-poo?"

"Shut up," he said to Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise, who were sniggering. He turned back to Pansy. "Of course I will," he said soothingly.

Soon it was time for them to change into school robes, as they were approaching Hogwarts. The train arrived at the platform and the compartments emptied quickly. As they climbed into the carriages that would take them up to the school, Malfoy gave a longing sigh as he saw Hermione disappear into a carriage with Ron, Harry, Neville, and Luna.

Disclaimer:I KNOW THEY ARENT MINE


	3. The feast

They entered the Great Hall and seated themselves at the House tables to watch the Sorting. Once the Sorting was over, Dumbledore invited them to dig in. The Great Hall was instantly filled with noise, as people conversed about their summer holidays and reached for their favorite dish. Malfoy was too preoccupied to think about eating. He allowed Pansy to fill his plate, absentmindedly scooping some baked potato into his mouth. The food was as delicious as always, but Malfoy didn't seem to taste it. Pudding appeared, but he didn't show the slightest interest in it.

"What's wrong, Draco?" said Pansy, obviously concerned.

"Nothing," said Malfoy quickly. "I'm just not in the mood."

"At least have some of this gateau," she wheedled. He shook his head. "It's really good."

"No, really, I don't want any," he protested, as she tried to get him to eat a spoonful.

"Just one teensy bite--"

"I said I don't want any!" Heads swiveled to stare in his direction at this outburst.

"Fine," said Pansy, sulkily dropping the spoon onto her plate with a loud clatter. The puddings vanished and Dumbledore stood to make his usual after-feast speech. The Great Hall was filled with whispers as everyone noticed his injured hand.

"Did you see--"

"Look at hishand!"

"Eurgh, what happened to it?"

"Welcome back everyone! And welcome to the new students," he said, ignoring the whispers. "I'd like to introduce to you our newest staff member this year, Professor Slughorn, who will resume his old post as Potions master." The whispers increased in intensity, but Dumbledore talked over them. "And Professor Snape will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." The Slytherin table exploded in applause. Dumbledore waited until the chatter died down to make his final announcement. "Hogwarts will be a hosting a new event this year, though I daresay not quite as exciting as the Triwizard Tournamet," he said, his blue eyes twinkling. "The Friday before you leave for Christmas, we will be hosting a Christmas Ball in the evening. All students are, of course, invited, but not required to attend. Now, I have nothing more of importance to say, and I can see that many of you are eager to retire to your beds. Good night!" With a wave of his hand, he dismissed everyone. All the students filed out of the Hall, murmuring excitedly about the Ball.

"Draco," said Pansy, apparently over their recent disagreement. "Aren't you excited about the Christmas Ball? Youaregoing to ask me, aren't you?" He mumbled that he was tired and headed to his dormitory, leaving Pansy calling after him.

He lay in bed, pondering his dilemma. He wanted to ask Hermione to the Ball, but he couldn't. Pansy would be jealous of Hermione and furious with him, his reputation would be ruined, and Hermione would most likely refuse. He didn't blame her for that. He lay there in agony, wishing that he could go back in time and change everything. "I wish it didn't have to be like this," he muttered. Abruptly, he sat up, struck with a sudden inspiration. He realized that itdidn'thave to be like this, and that he had the power to change it. All it would take was some careful planning. Smiling to himself, he rolled over onto his side and fell asleep.

Malfoy woke up early the next day and hurried up to the Owlery. He quickly scribbled a note and tied it to his owl's leg.

"I don't know if she's at breakfast yet," he whispered, as she hooted sleepily. "Just deliver it when she's alone. Make sure Potter and Weasley don't see it."

He headed into the Great Hall, sitting down at the almost empty Slytherin table and grabbing a stack of toast. There was hardly anyone eating breakfast at this hour, as it was still extremely early. Taking a bit of scrambled eggs, he saw a familiar mane of bushy, brown hair in the corner of his eye. His heart leaped.

Hermione placed her book bag under the table and ladled some porridge into a bowl. Soon, more people were drifting in looking very groggy, and a few owls had flown in. Malfoy saw his owl land in front of Hermione. He turned away quickly and pretended to be interested in a platter of bacon as other Slytherins arrived. Pansy sidled up to him.

"Are you mad at me?" she said, leaning against him and hugging his arm. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay," said Malfoy, craning his neck to see around a group of Hufflepuffs that had just wandered in. Good, she was opening his note.

"What are you staring at?" asked Pansy, trying to see what he was looking at.

"Nothing," said Malfoy, turning back to his plate. "Would you like some marmalade for your toast?"

"Why, thank you, Draco," she said, giggling and batting her eyelashes.

Hermione unfurled the piece of parchment, wondering who it could be from.Dear Hermione, it read,Meet me in the trophy room at 8 o' clock tonight.It wasn't signed, and she didn't recognize the person's handwriting. She read it over again, still trying to figure out who the mysterious not sender was. She saw Harry and Ron approaching the table and hurriedly stuffed it in her bag.

"You're late," she said, as Ron pulled the platter of sausages toward himself. "I expect we'll be getting our schedules any moment now."

"We slept in," said Harry sheepishly, reaching for some bacon.

"Oh, here she comes now," said Hermione, spotting Professor McGonagall. She was handed her schedule and left for her Ancient Runes class.

"Potter and Weasley..." she said, ticking them off her list. "Why haven't you applied for Potions? It's required if you want to become Aurors."

"I thought I had to get an 'Outstanding' in my O.W.L., Professor," said Harry.

"As Professor Slughorin is now teaching the class, an 'Exceeds Expectations' will suffice. Do you want to continue with Potions?"

"Yes," said Harry keenly. As Ron's mouth was currently stuffed, he answered for him. "And Ron does too."

"Very well then," said Professor McGonagall, handing them their schedules. "Professor Slughorn will lend you the ingredients and you'll have to borrow a textbook until you can write to Flourish and Blotts." She moved on to Neville, who was looking quite anxious.

"Hey," said Ron happily, scanning his and Harry's schedules, "we've got a free-period right now. Want to go outside and practice?"

"Practice?" said Harry blankly. What was Ron talking about?

"Yeah, you know, Quiddtich," said Ron, giving Harry a funny look. "When are you holding tryouts?"

"Oh," said Harry, remembering that he was now Captain of the Gryffindor Quiddditch Team. "Erm...I'm not sure yet, but definitely this week."

They retrieved their broomsticks and headed out to the pitch.


	4. Ghost Readers

**_I know your there ghost readers. Dont worry i wont bite. Geez im working on 5 stories at the same time , babysitting a nightmare every week,studying for exams and trying to get over the fact my boyfriend committed suicide. Thats hard work i deserve cookies! But you cant send me cookies via so a review will work too!_**


End file.
